At Last
by speshul ed
Summary: When Marche is put in prison... what happens between him and the prince? shonen ai, kinda OOC


Hmm... no Marche x Mewt? I think I'll take care of that...

* * *

"At Last"

* * *

He was cornered. They had already arrested all of the other clan members, so there was no one who could help him. The guards all were highly trained paladins, and they had their swords drawn. 

"The prince would like to talk to you," one of them said.

Handcuffed, Marche was led to the palace. He was put in a cell, where he was told to wait. There was nothing for him to do, because they had taken all of his gear and items.

He sat like this for about an hour, when...

"Hmph." Marche looked up from the cockroach he'd been studying to see Mewt standing there, teddy bear in his arms. He stepped forward. "Tell me. Why? Why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean, why?" Marche asked. "The world isn't supposed to be like this. I mean, this world is great, and I love it here, but..."

"But what? Do you care about what I want?" He didn't wait for a response. "I thought you were my friend. I guess you aren't." He looked away from Marche and looked at the wall.

Marche walked up to the bars of the cell and grabbed them. "I'm still your friend Mewt. If I didn't care about you, I wouldn't be trying to return the world to normal."

Mewt looked at him, tears filling his soft blue eyes. "Do you mean it?"

"Of course I do. You were the first friend I had when I moved to St. Ivalice." Marche paused, kicking the cockroach back into the corner from whence it came. "The truth is, Mewt... I care. More than you know."

"For some reason, I'm having trouble believing you. I trusted you. If I didn't, I wouldn't have even mentioned that book to you. Or Ritz."

Neither boy spoke for a while. Marche went back to staring at the cockroach, which was now becoming more and more adventureous by the minute. Mewt looked at the various posters on the wall, deciding to break the silence.

He pulled out a set of keys, and unlocked Marche's cell door.

Marche, stepping outside of the cell, looked at Mewt, rather confused. "Why are you letting me go? You could do whatever you want to me..."

Mewt replied with, "What I want to do to you is this." He pressed his lips to Marche's.

Marche, caught off-guard by the usually gentle boy's braveness, but not pulling away, deepened the kiss.

They finally broke free, after nearly suffocating.

"M-Marche, I-" Marche silenced Mewt by wrapping his arms around Mewt's waist, in a protective hug. Mewt just sighed, and rested his head on Marche's shoulder.

Neither of them wanted this moment to end, this moment of first love. Unfortunately for them, however, all good things must come to an end, and Mewt broke the silence by looking into Marche's eyes and saying, "I won't tell."

"So does that mean that I should continue destroying the crystals?" Marche asked.

"Yes. I'll say that you escaped using some magic spell, and that it's futile to continue the search, because every time that they catch you, you'll just escape using that spell. I'll also have your clan members released, too."

Marche looked at Mewt, his eyes full of love for the boy. "OK, but how am I going to get out now?"

"I'll show you the secret passage that leads to the outskirts. Nobody but my mother, a selected few servants, and I know about it."

"OK. But what'll happen once the world is returned back to the way it was?" Marche asked.

"I'm pretty sure that it'll go back to the way that it was before. But I'd better leave soon. The guards are probably wondering why I've been in here so long."

Mewt led Marche to the secret passage, which he unlocked with the same set of keys he used earlier. They embraced one final time, and Marche set down the passage. Mewt closed the door behind him, and Marche could hear Mewt yelling for the guards.

'I'd better hurry and destroy those crystals,' he thought to himself. 'The sooner I do, the sooner we can be together.'

And with that final thought, he sped down the passage, determined to make sure that Mewt and he could be together at last.

* * *

end story

Thank you for reading, even though this is rather pitifully short...


End file.
